Poly(arylene ether) resin is a type of plastic known for its excellent water resistance, dimensional stability, and inherent flame retardancy. Properties such as strength, stiffness, chemical resistance, and heat resistance can be tailored by blending it with various other plastics in order to meet the requirements of a wide variety of consumer products, for example, plumbing fixtures, electrical boxes, automotive parts, and coated wire.
Blends of poly(arylene ether) with poly(arylene sulfide) are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,596 to Bailey, U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,881 to Dekkers, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,504,165 and 5,837,758 to Brown et al. Such blends benefit from the increased heat resistance and solvent resistance of poly(arylene sulfide) relative to poly(arylene ether). However, it has been difficult to formulate conductive carbon black-containing blends suitable for electrostatic painting, also known as powder coating. Specifically, when the conductive carbon black content is increased to improve paint attraction, the impact strength of the composition is compromised. And even when sufficient paint attraction is achieved, the post-curing paint adhesion is inadequate. There is therefore a need for poly(arylene sulfide)/poly(arylene ether) compositions that provide an improved balance of impact strength, paint attraction, and paint adhesion.